1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for producing pendants which are hollow in construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Copper pendants were often made as solid articles, however cast copper might have a lot of tiny air holes inside and pendants made of cast copper will keep in these holes electrolyte solvent returned from the process of electroplating, which will slowly seep out and spoil the smooth surface of the pendants. Moreover, solid pendants may be a little too heavy to be practical for wearing.
In order to please consumers, pendants of copper plate instead of cast copper have been lately introduced by manufacturers in Hong Kong, Japan, and Taiwan. This kind of pendant is made up of two pieces of copper plate welded together so that its interior part is completely hollow. Because the welded part around the pendant can not be without any tiny holes, one little hole on the upper and another on the lower part of a pendant are opened so that electrolyte solvent which flows into the hollow part of a pendant can be forced out after the electroplating has been finished to avoid corrosion by the electrolyte solvent remaining inside. On the other hand, these two holes in a pendant may make it less beautiful.